


Slow and Steady Wins the Crown

by IcyShyGuy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Weight Gain, but as a metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyShyGuy/pseuds/IcyShyGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a young Prince's journey to be a strong king despite a late start</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> for those concerned about the weight gain, it's a metaphor for a cocoon.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> (and don't worry the entire story's written out)  
> (will also add some notes of points of interests that actually happened in reality and the image that inspired this story; when we come to its scene)

long time ago, in a kingdom known for its fierceness in battle and kindness in protecting the weak; the King and Queen were about to have their first born, but the Queen fell ill and for either of them to have a chance to survive, the child would have to be caesarianed.  
The operation took place and the infant is healthy but on the small side. The physician tried his best to save the queen, but couldn’t.  
Sobbing over his wife’s lifeless form, the King vowed never to marry again. A nursemaid apprehensively interrupted the Kings grief to hand him his infant son, when the child grabbed hold of the king’s thumb, the king promised the infant that he would always be there for him, when he needs him; and would help him become a great king - His little White Hawk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, I just like to break it up how I have it in my notebook


	2. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the young prince grows up to a wee lad

Gavin, the young prince, grew up healthily but still thin and somewhat sickly. His father would ask him near constantly to eat more food so then he could grow up big and strong, but Gavin hated eating, he would just eat to stay alive.  
When Gavin was seven, he met a fellow seven year old who was much taller and muscular than he was.   
“Hi there, what’s your name?” Gavin asked the pauper.  
“Daniel Gruchy, your Majesty.” Dan said to the prince nervously.  
“Don’t worry about formalities with me, Dan,” Gavin said with a sly grin, “so what do you do, Dan?”   
“I’m a son of a peasant farmer, but I always dreamt of being a royal knight.” Dan said with a dopy grin.  
“Dan, I think I can make your dream come true.” Gavin said with a glimmer in his eye.


	3. Awkward Future Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now fourteen Gavin and his dad are eating dinner and come across an awkward future conversation

Now fourteen, Gavin spent nearly every waking hour with his friend Dan, who has been training to become a royal knight since he turned twelve. Gavin is still thin, doesn’t look as sickly, but still doesn’t eat unless he absolutely has to.  
“Come on son, you have to eat more if you want to be a mighty king.” His dad said for what could have been the millionth time.  
“But dad, I don’t have to.” Gavin said, with a grin.  
“Oh, and why is that?” the king asked in confusion.  
“Because you’re going to live forever.” Gavin said with a big grin.  
The king sat down what he was eating; he was not looking forward to breaking the news to his White Hawk.


	4. Too Early To Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King says goodbye to his White Hawk.

Now twenty-one, Gavin looks like a teenager, still rarely eats, but doesn’t look sickly. Dan completed his training and is Gavin’s personal guard.  
The King has fallen ill, is bedridden, and shows no sign of recovering.  
Gavin walked into the king’s room and asked “How are you feeling today, Dad?”  
“Not great, Hawk,” the king said before coughing, “I have something important to tell you.”  
Gavin nodded and the king continued. “I’m not going to make it Hawk.” The king said.  
“Wot do you mean?” Gavin asked with growing concern.  
“I mean you are going to be king now.” The king explained.  
Gavin wiped the huge tears that were pouring down his face as he choked out “But, But I’m not ready to be king or to say goodbye to you.”  
“You will be.” The king said calmly with a smile.  



	5. Seasons of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kingdom goes through the seasons of change.

The King held on till the following autumn. A grand funeral was held for him.  
Gavin mourned his father all winter; and when spring came, he was ready to return to the world again. The King’s advisor – now Gavin’s – Jack Patillo, came by his office and told Gavin that there are some strict rules to be king in this kingdom.  
“Excuse me sir?” Jack started but Gavin just gestured to keep going, “Oh, okay then, well, sir, in this kingdom, the king must be fit for battle, and a strong caring protector for the people”  
Gavin’s eyes widen as he looked down to his scrawny figure.  
“Oh!” Jack said noticing the fear in Gavin’s eyes, “Don’t worry, there is a grace period.”  
Gavin gave a sigh of relief.  
“The cut-off is thirty.” Jack said.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: thanks to noxolem for helping update the story during my technical issues with my computer.


	6. Open to Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> worried about the deadline, Gavin's willing to get over his pickiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that I haven't been posting to this story despite having it all written out. I've definitely been busy but I've also been nervous of what people would think of this so in a way I was procrastinating to in a way protect myself.

Concerned about the deadline, Gavin started to eat more and try different things. When Gavin turned twenty-three, he noticed that his belly is rounder than what it has ever been in his life.  
Gavin noted that what many of his ancestors met the mature, strong figure requirement around this time in their life.  
“Dan, I don’t know if I’ll meet the deadline, I’ve been feasting for the past year and all I got from it is this belly.” Gavin said as he pointed to his middle.  
“Don’t worry, sire,” Dan said, “just give it time, you are probably just a late bloomer.”   
“I hope so Dan, I hope so.” Gavin said.  
Dan stood a little closer to the new king and gave a reassuring pat on the back “I know so.” Dan said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on podcast 181 where Gavin mentions early on how when he turned 23 that his metabolism changed and got a belly.


	7. A Queen for the Developing King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King needs a Queen to continue the family name

Now twenty-five, Gavin’s weight and appearance plateaued. Jack came by Gavin’s office again with another couple important notes.  
“Sire, Dan will help you with swordplay, fitness, and archery when you are ready.” Jack explained.  
“Nice, I’m looking forward to that!” Gavin said with excitement.  
“Nice, and might I suggest that you find yourself a queen?” Jack suggested.  
“A queen? That might actually be a good idea.” Gavin said. “Do you know any suiters?”   
“I don’t, but Lord Oum does.” Jack said as Oum stepped out from behind Jack.  
“Good day Monty, who do you recommend?” Gavin asked un-phased by his entrance.  
“There is a young lady Megan from a neighbouring kingdom who I just so happen to bring with me.” Monty said in a sleepy monotone.  
“Wot?” Gavin asked mainly in confusion.  
“Hello there.” Meg said as she stepped out from behind Monty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based loosely on the story of how Monty got Gavin and Meg together


	8. the King's Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King developed a sweet tooth

Now twenty-seven, Gavin and Meg were married for two years now. His training with Dan have been going great, as his skill with archery is through the roof. With the deadline drawing closer and nowhere near meeting it, Gavin is starting to worry; but unbenounced to him, he has developed a major sweet-tooth, as he would snack on baked goods as he would work on important documents; Jack, Dan, and Meg noticed the new affinity for sweets and the growing effect on his waistband. Throughout the year, the trio noticed something else the king was oblivious to; his shoulder and chest seem much broader than earlier in the year. Jack noted this as a good sign. That September, Meg noticed something about Gavin; she noticed that his chest and shoulders were broader, like Jack said, but his arms seem more muscular, and his paunch seems smaller.  
“Dear, I think you’re ready.” Meg said with glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on all the tweets of all the sweets that Gavin made and his appearance at the end based on this photo- https://instagram.com/p/8E-FgsOgyt/


	9. Epologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finale

The following spring, at twenty-eight, Gavin had his official coronation with his friends beaming with pride. With a smaller paunch, and solid muscles everywhere else, Gavin’s ready for combat and protecting the innocent of the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah... this was very short... but I feel that it wraps up the story well


End file.
